my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bear in the Big Blue House/Image Gallery
Opening Theme Closing Credits Shadow Projects Logo.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG - LARGE DOG: SHARP BARKS, ANIMAL Season 1 Ep 1.: "Home is Where the Bear Is" Bandicam 2018-09-30 17-02-15-919.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - LIGHT TWITTERING OF BIRDS Bandicam 2018-09-30 17-02-46-231.jpg|Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL Ep 2.: "Water, Water Everywhere" Bandicam 2018-07-19 22-16-42-002.jpg|Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) Ep 3.: "Mouse Party" bandicam 2018-06-03 19-54-00-829.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BUSY HORN PARTY Ep 4.: "Shape of a Bear" Bandicam 2018-10-06 12-03-44-464.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIMES, GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION Bandicam 2018-10-06 13-38-31-966.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - FUNNY PARROT SQUAWKS AND WHISTLES, ANIMAL, Bandicam 2018-10-06 13-50-14-435.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT 02 Ep 5.: "Picture of Health" Bandicam 2018-10-06 13-58-12-068.jpg|Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP Bandicam 2018-10-06 14-11-02-449.jpg|Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP Bear In The Big Blue House Dancing In The Woods.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 Ep 6.: "Share, Bear" Ep 7.: "Why Bears Can't Fly" Ep 8.: "Falling for Fall" Ep 9.: "What's in the Mail, Today?" Ep 10.: "Dancin' the Day Away" Ep 11.: "A Wagon of a Different Color" Bandicam 2018-07-07 13-45-51-135.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK Ep 12.: "Dirt, I Love You So!" Ep 13.: "Music to My Ears" Ep 14.: "All Connected" Ep 15.: "Summer Cooler" Ep 16.: "The Big Little Visitor" Bandicam 2018-06-11 18-22-28-983.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 Ep 17.: "A Winter's Nap" Shadow whistling.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Ep 18.: "Working Like a Bear" Ep 19.: "Magic in the Kitchen" Ep 20.: "Spring Fever" Bear's Messy Room.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK Ep 21.: "A Plant Grows in Bear's House" Ep 22.: "Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry" Ep 23.: "Need a Little Help Today" Ep 24.: "Lost Thing" Ep 25.: "Listen Up!" bandicam 2018-07-24 22-11-35-602.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - MEDIUM 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 22-18-12-508.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 Screen Shot 2019-04-30 at 7.51.27 AM.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - ASCENDING ZIP GLISS 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 22-30-21-417.jpg|HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition) Roland UK - Birds Chirping Bear in the Big Blue House Listen Up Screenshot.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Night Jungle Ambienc PE011101 Bandicam 2018-12-14 17-20-03-344.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 Ep 26.: "Friends For Life" Screen Shot 2019-04-30 at 8.11.22 AM.png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Season 2 Ep 1.: "Ooh Baby, Baby" Bandicam 2018-09-30 16-52-12-704.jpg|Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 01 Bandicam 2018-09-30 16-52-31-763.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 Ep 2.: "Raiders of the Lost Cheese" Bandicam 2018-06-11 18-37-46-596.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Ep 3.: "The Big Sleep" bandicam 2018-09-09 10-59-52-529.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Close sound) Ep 4.: "Clear as a Bell" Ep 5.: "Good Times" Ep 6.: "You Learn Something New Every Day" Ep 7.: "Back To Nature" Back To Nature Gulp.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ep 8.: "The Ojolympics" Bear in the Big Blue House Seagull.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 Ep 9.: "The Great Pretender" Ep 10.: "It's All in Your Head" Bandicam 2018-09-30 10-46-49-506.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 Ep 11.: "Oops, My Mistake" Ep 12.: "Bear's Birthday Bash" Tutter in Bear's Birthday Bash.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 (Fast Motion) Ep 13.: "Picture This" Ep 14.: "The Big Blue Housecall" Bear in the Big Blue House Heartbeat.jpg|Sound Ideas, HEARTBEAT - HEART BEATING, FAST SPEED, HUMAN, HOSPITAL Ep 15.: "Change is in The Air" Ep 16.: "Look What I Made" Ep 17.: "If At First You Don't Succeed..." Ep 18.: "All Weather Bear" Ep 19.: "I Built That!" Ep 20.: "Tutter's Tiny Trip" Ep 21.: "Dance Fever!" Bear in the Big Blue House Seagull.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 Ep 22.: "Afraid Not" Afraid Not Poster.jpg|Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG Ep 23.: "I Gotta Be Me!" Ep 24.: "Buggin'" Ep 25.: "Love Is All You Need" Ep 26.: "It's A Mystery To Me" Ep 27.: "As Different as Day and Night" Ep 28.: "Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun" Ep 29.: "The Way I Feel Today" Ep 30.: "You Go, Ojo!" Ep 31.: "Scientific Bear" Ep 32.: "Boys Will Be Boys" Treelo Cartoon Siren Siren Whistle 2.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Ep 33.: "I Was Just Thinking" Screen Shot 2019-04-10 at 12.37.17 PM.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP Screen Shot 2019-04-10 at 12.38.09 PM.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Ep 34.: "Wish You Were Here" Ep 35.: "And To All A Good Night" Screen Shot 2019-04-30 at 8.06.32 AM.png|Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 Ep 36.: "Call It A Day" Ep 37.: "We Did It Our Way" Ep 38.: "What's The Story?" Ep 39.: "When You've Got to Go!" Bear in the Big Blue House Flush Sound Effect_1.jpg|Sound Ideas, TOILET - DOMESTIC: FLUSH AND TANK FILL 02 Bear in the Big Blue House Flush Sound Effect_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, TOILET - DOMESTIC: FLUSH AND TANK FILL 02 Bear in the Big Blue House Loud Gong Boing.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING Season 3 Ep 1.: "Friends At Play" Ep 2.: "Nothing to Fear" Ep 3.: "Lost And Found" Ep 4.: "The Senseless Detectives" Frog Croaking on Bear in the Big Blue House.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak CI CRT013001 Bandicam 2018-09-30 10-10-39-256.jpg|Sound Ideas, BEES - SINGLE BEE BUZZING ABOUT, ANIMAL, INSECT, Ep 5.: "Halloween Bear" Ep 6.: "You Never Know" bandicam 2018-09-30 16-18-06-769.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BUSY HORN PARTY bandicam 2018-09-30 16-18-31-898.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BUSY HORN PARTY You Never Know Gulp.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Treelo Cartoon Siren Siren Whistle 4.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Ep 7.: "It's All About You" Ep 8.: "Woodland House Wonderful" Bear in the Big Blue House Dog Barking.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOG - LARGE DOG: SHARP BARKS, ANIMAL Treelo Cartoon Siren Siren Whistle 3.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Bear's Friends Blink Their Eyes.png|Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS Camera Sound Effect in Bear in the Big Blue House.png|Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT Ep 9.: "I've Got Your Number" Ep 10.: "What's Mine Is Yours" Ep 11.: "Bear's Secret Cave" Ep 12.: "Smellorama" Ep 13.: "I For-Got Rhythm?!?" Bear In The Big Blue House Dancing In The Woods.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 Ep 14.: "Wait For Me" Bigbluehousealarmclock01.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING Bigbluehousealarmclock02.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING Bigbluehousealarmclock03.jpg|Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING Ep 15.: "Morning Glory" Bear in the Big Blue House Rooster.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 Ep 16.: "That Healing Feeling" Bandicam 2018-06-11 19-48-01-682.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Bandicam 2018-06-11 19-50-28-939.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ep 17.: "The Tutter Family Reunion" bandicam 2018-09-30 10-26-05-062.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CAT - MEOW, ANIMAL 03 Tutter's Family Squeaking.jpg|Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 and Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT Ep 18.: "Bats are People Too" Bandicam 2018-09-30 15-53-04-247.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE bandicam 2018-10-06 11-41-30-712.jpg|Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK 01 Tutter Squeaking Again.jpg|Hollywoodedge, High Pitch Moose Cal CRT013101 Treelo Cartoon Siren Siren Whistle 1.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE Ep 19.: "Words, Words, Words" Ep 20.: "Let's Get Interactive" Ep 21.: "The Yard Sale" The Yard Sale Gulp.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ep 22.: "The Best Thanksgiving Ever" Ep 23.: "Read My Book" Ep 24.: "Go To Sleep" Bear in the Big Blue House Brushing Teeth Sound Effect.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Brush Teeth TE035901 Ep 25.: "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1" Tutter Singing.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 Bearxmas14.jpg|Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 Ep 26.: "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Welcome To Woodland Valley Part 1" bandicam 2018-12-24 15-37-26-039.jpg|Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL, Ep 2.: "Welcome To Woodland Valley Part 2" bandicam 2018-10-14 12-43-15-715.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (4th yowl) Ep 3.: "Step by Step" Ep 4.: "First Day at Mouse School" Ep 5.: "Rockin' Rocko" Ep 6.: "When Harry Met Hallie" Ep 7.: "Show and Tell" Ep 8.: "Tutter Gathers Some Moss" Ep 9.: "History, Herstory, Bearstory" Ep 10.: "At the Old Bear Game" Ferret Jeeter Gulp.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ep 11.: "The Amazing Skippy" Ep 12.: "Let's Hit The Road" Ep 13.: "Appreciation Day" Ep 14.: "Show Your Stuff" Ep 15.: "The Great Bandini" Bandicam 2018-07-07 15-44-44-593.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Ep 16.: "Big Blue Home Of The Brave" Ep 17.: "A Trip to the General Store" Ep 18.: "A Strange Bird" Bear in the Big Blue House Teeth Chatter.jpg|Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG Season 5 Ep 1.: "The View From You" Ep 2.: "To Clean or Not to Clean" Ep 3.: "Great Ball of Firefighters" Ep 4.: "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday" Ep 5.: "Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash" Ep 6.: "Volunteers of Woodland Valley" Ep 7.: "Let it Go" Ep 8.: "This Is Your Life, Bear" What episodes are these shots from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries